Party
by Atori-chan
Summary: Un poco de póker, unas charlas sobre los animes que más les gusta y un Trivial de Disney son los ingredientes que estarán en esta fiesta. Alcohol y tabaco no, pedía la dueña de la casa.


**SUMARY: **Un poco de póker, unas charlas sobre los animes que más les gusta y un Trivial de Disney son los ingredientes que estarán en esta fiesta. Alcohol y tabaco no, pedía la dueña de la casa.

**Parejas principales: **Sorato, Sesshrin y Sasusaku

**Parejas secundarias: **Varias

**Género:**_ Parodia de un ensayo_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_, _Inuyasha_ y _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores Akiyoshi Hongo, Rumiko Takahashi y Masashi Kishimoto. Habrá otros personajes de otros animes variados. Para que haya la sorpresa, el disclaimer y mención de personajes inventados, se verá al finalizar el fic.

* * *

_**PARTY**_

_by: Atori_

_Oneshoot_

* * *

"_Muchos dicen que los años pasan rápido, pero cuando hablamos de diez años, lo vemos muy lejano. Muchas cosas han sucedido, y como indica la naturaleza, muchas cosas han cambiado tanto física como mentalmente. Todos acabamos creciendo: Algunos para mal; Otros con resignación; Y los demás, en el fruto de su conocimiento. Aunque dentro de este último grupo estén el talento, las ganas, la constancia y el esfuerzo, tiene gran importancia el ánimo y el apoyo de los que te rodea. Uno llega dónde está no solo gracias a sí mismo, sino también gracias a tu familia y amigos que…_"

-¡Escalera!

Una joven dejó de escribir con la mirada puesta en el infinito, sorprendida de escuchar una voz, cuando supuestamente estaba sola en casa.

-Full de caballos y reyes.

Otra voz, pero esta dicha con calma y arrogancia.

-¡Paso! –dijo una tercera vez con sumo fastidio.

El sonido de la música que emitía el reproductor de música conectado a la televisión, quedaba insonorizado ante esas voces que parecían estar al otro lado de la habitación de la escritora.

Molesta de que entraran a su casa, y lo más importante, que le jodieran en su mayor momento de inspiración, la autora se levantó de la silla giratoria y cantarle las cuarenta a esos hombres que parecían estar jugando al póquer en su casa por la cara. Como estuvieran usando los céntimos de su hucha conseguida como regalo en un menú infantil de pizza, es que los mataba.

Llegando a la sala, donde se encontraba encendida la luz, ahí estaban los integrantes que jugaban al póquer y por supuesto con dinero, aunque no de sus míseros céntimos, sino de grandes billetes que la escritora jamás tendría en la vida, a no ser que le tocase la lotería.

-La partida es nuestra –dijo el de voz calmada, a punto de retirar los miles de euros que estaban sobre la mesa de caoba de más de cuarenta años, pero que aún cumplía perfectamente su función para las grandes comidas familiares o eventos especiales.

El cuarto integrante, el que no había hablado, puso una mano, impidiéndole retirar esos fajos de billetes, los cuales se ve más en los bancos que en la vida real. Aquel hombre, con una sonrisa más arrogante que el de todos los allí presentes, mostró sus cartas.

-Póquer de ases.

-¡Joder! –exclamó fastidiado uno de ellos, tirando bruscamente las cartas.

-¡Tsk! –fue la mueca del que casi se llevaba el dinero.

-¡Genial, hermano! ¡Increíble! –dijo el que no tuvo ninguna suerte.

-Creo que no debería repartir este dinero contigo, Sasuke. No has aportado nada en todo el tiempo que llevamos de partida.

-Itachi, ¿vas a ser tan cabronazo y darme la puñalada?

-¡Joder, Itachi! Si estuviera jugando de pareja con Takeru, sería considerado y le hubiera dado como mínimo un cinco por ciento –defendía el rubio a su amigo Sasuke.

-Sin embargo, es demasiado sospechoso que siempre andes ganando con póquer de ases –decía el albino, mirando al Uchiha mayor con recelo.

-¿No estarás usando tu Sharingan? –cuestionó ahora Yamato.

-Por favor –barajando las cartas con un buen fajo de dinero obtenido como premio-. No puedo ver a través de las cartas. El sharingan y byakugan son dos cosas muy distintas e incompatibles.

-¿Nos estás manipulando, Itachi? –preguntó Sasuke con el mismo recelo. La puñalada de querer quedarse con todo el dinero y no repartir nada, le hacían a él también como perdedor, a pesar de que eran pareja en el juego. Y si había algo que odiaba, es que jugasen con el dinero. Un dinero que podría haber invertido en los costosos regalos de Navidad para la familia.

-¿Por qué no lo compruebas, estúpido hermano menor? Y vosotros dos, ¿qué decís? –tendiendo la baraja, invitándoles a un nuevo reto donde esta vez no iría por parejas, sino Yamato, Sesshomaru y Sasuke contra Itachi.

La escritora solo tuvo un tic en el ojo, viendo semejante escena demasiado fuerte para ella.

-¡Te digo que no!

Al otro lado de la sala, sentadas en el sofá se encontraban tres chicas debatiendo seriamente, como si estuvieran hablando de la política y lo mal que iba el país.

-Yuuki se quedó con Kaname. Yo vi el final del anime.

La autora casi se cae. Tanta seriedad por culpa de un anime.

-Pero Rin, hay rumores que dicen que en el manga, ella muere y Kaname se suicida con ella.

-¿Qué clase de manga es en el que la protagonista femenina se muere?

-No lo sé. Yo es lo que oí, Sora.

-Igualmente. Yo me quedo con el anime. Quedó mucho mejor –decía la testaruda Rin.

-Lo secundo –dijo Sora.

-¿Qué os creéis, que yo no? Pero cuando la guarra de Karin me lo contó con esa sonrisa, sabiendo que me encanta Kaname con Yuuki…

-Olvídala, Sakura –en un intento de tranquilizarla, optó por cambiar de tema-. Por cierto, alguna de vosotras sabe si el manga de _Detective Conan _terminó.

-¡Qué va! Shinichi Kudo sigue siendo el pequeño Conan Edogawa que no crece como Ash Ketchum.

-La diferencia entre _Detective Conan_ y _Pokémon_, es que en _Detective Conan_ hay más misterio y te comes el coco para saber cómo se cometió el asesinato y quién es el asesino –dijo Sakura emocionada.

-Es cierto. En _Pokémon_ todos los capítulos es lo mismo. Llega a cansar. Además, los pokémons no hablan como los digimons –se quejaba Rin.

-Y lo más importante, en _Detective Conan_ existe la mayor historia de amor que perdura a pesar de la distancia. ¿Verdad? –cuestionó la pelirroja a sus dos amigas.

-Verdad –confirmaron las dos chicas.

-Espero que Ran se encuentre con Shinichi y puedan estar juntos para siempre como Sasuke-kun y yo –dijo soñadora la de cabellos rosas.

-Y como Sesshomaru-sama y yo –añadió Rin tan emocionada como feliz.

-Os entiendo chicas –decía Sora sonriendo pensando en su relación con Yamato-. Os entiendo muy bien.

-¡Ah! ¿Y os enterasteis de quién va a hacer de Anastasia Steele en la película? –recordaba Rin- Dakota Johnson.

-¡¿Quéee?!

-¡Jo! Y eso que me presenté al casting, pero como Sesshomaru-sama me dio un brebaje para permanecer a su lado para siempre, quedé estancada con mis dieciséis años. Y claro, me dijeron que era muy joven para interpretar el papel.

-¿Tú también te presentaste? –preguntó Sora sorprendida.

-¿Sora-san? ¿No me digas que tú también? –fue el turno de la más joven para sorprenderse.

-Bueno… -algo colorada-. Es que el libro me gustó tanto… Que claro… Por intentar… Pero Piyomon lo fastidió todo y se lo contó a Yamato.

-Ya me imagino su cara –decía Sakura afirmando con la cabeza, como si no tuviera que imaginar mucho para saberlo.

-¡¿Es que tú también?! –corearon las dos chicas.

-Así es –confesó culpable-. Sasuke-kun se enteró y me castigó al estilo Grey, dejándome sin poder caminar durante una buena semana.

-¡Anda! A mí me pasó lo mismo –dijo Sora con un toque de carmesí en las mejillas.

-Y a mí cuando le confesé a Sesshomaru-sama donde había estado.

Las tres chicas se miraron entre ellas y entre risas murmuraron a la vez.

-¡Qué hombres más posesivos tenemos!

Al tic que tenía la autora, se le sumaba un intento de sonrisa forzada.

-Pregunta

Y una nueva voz escucha la dueña de la casa, pero esta procedía de otra habitación, concretamente de la que hacía función de habitación desordenada de trastos y demás pertenencias (la mayoría de la autora), así como ser el lugar donde se encontraba la caja de juguetes variados, chocando los juguetes de sus hermanos a punto de entrar en la cuarentena con los modernos que se habían comprado para sus hijos, y que habían quedado en la casa, para cuando los cuatro sobrinos de la autora u otros niños, pudieran jugar sin tener el fastidio de que los mayores se vean interrumpidos o que aquellos niños estuvieran jugando continuamente a la dichosa PSP.

-¿Cómo se llama el hermano malvado del Rey Mufasa?

¿El Rey Mufasa? ¿Ese era un personaje de _El Rey León_? (Y ella se sabía la respuesta sin pestañear) ¿A qué venía dicha pregunta?

Curiosa, fue hacia el pequeño cuarto de trastos. Allí se encontraban tres niñas de edades distintas junto a tres niños también de edades variadas, donde el mayor había sido el que había formulado la pregunta. La autora vio en el suelo el juego del Trivial Disney con el que jugaban aquellos seis niños, entendiendo el motivo de la pregunta y deseosa de jugar con ellos.

-Scar –contestó una niña rubia con total seguridad.

-Correcto –respondió el niño con la misma calma que Sesshomaru poseía.

-¡Bien hecho, Natsumi-chan! –la abrazó una niña un poco más mayor que ella y de ojos negros.

-¡Viva! ¡Viva! ¡Llevamos ventaja! –agitaba los brazos la niña más pequeña de las tres y que tenía los cabellos largos plateados y orejas perrunas.

-Nos toca –dijo la niña con la sonrisa heredada de su padre. Tras coger la carta, amplió su sonrisa y mostrándosela a sus dos amigas, ellas rieron imaginando que los tres niños jamás se la sabrían.

-¡A ver! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Preguntad de una vez! –exigió un pelinegro de ojos verdes.

-Pregunta –comenzaba Natsumi-, ¿Cómo se llama el príncipe de _La Bella durmiente_?

Estaba claro que aquella pregunta no era indicada para chicos que se abstenían de ver películas ñoñas de princesas, especialmente cuando dicha película era de los setenta y solo sabían que la princesa había sido despertada de un sueño casi eterno por un príncipe que curiosamente pasaba por allí.

El joven de cabellos cortos, de color plateado y de orejas de demonio, se encontraba en un aprieto, pero trataba de no mostrarlo en su faz. El siguiente niño en edad, el pelinegro, soltaba muecas a diestro y siniestro, con deseos de usar su sharingan sobre su hermana si no dejaba de mofarse de él.

-El príncipe Felipe.

Para sorpresa de los niños, inclusive la autora, el más benjamín de los seis, había pronunciado su respuesta clara y llena de seguridad.

-Correcto –dijo su hermana mayor flipando con su hermano de cinco años.

-¡Bien hecho, Akito! –le felicitaba el pelinegro, revolviéndole el pelo.

El otro muchacho le asintió con la cabeza lleno de orgullo.

-¿No me digas que viste _La Bella durmiente_? –preguntó la pelirrosa curiosa por saber cómo aquel niño había visto semejante película.

-Verás Sumire-san, el otro día cómo no quería ver como Gabu-kun y Piyo-chan se daban besitos, así que cogí la primera película que había cerca del dvd para distraerme.

-Pero es muy raro que un niño vea esa clase de películas –opinó la niña más pequeña.

-Pues anda que tú, Rina, qué ves partidos de fútbol.

-Eso lo dices, porque a ti no te gusta el fútbol, Itachi-nisan –declaró Sumire con una sonrisa.

-Es que me resulta aburrido ver a un puñado de veintidós pardillos detrás de una pelota, que les marea de un lado para otro. ¿No opinas lo mismo, Inutenshi? –dirigiéndose al más mayor.

-A mí solo hay una cosa que me llama la atención.

-¿El qué? –preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Las espadas –confesó con la misma sonrisa siniestra que su padre, obteniendo miradas temerosas de los más pequeños.

Definitivamente, la autora ya no sabía si reír, enfadarse, llorar…

De repente, la puerta fue abierta de par en par, y como si no hubiese suficiente gente en su casa, la autora puso la misma cara que "El grito" de Munch.

Primero, se había temido lo peor al escuchar semejante bullicio, donde solo pudo escuchar lo siguiente.

-Hemos comprado muchísima comida. Y pienso comérmela toda –declaraba Minako ante un fastidiado Kuncite.

-No creéis que ella se enfadará por entrar en su casa sin permiso –comentó Yami Yugi sin estar muy convencido.

-Tranquilo. Ella nos dijo que podríamos venir a su casa cuando quisiéramos, ¿verdad Gatomon?

-Cierto, Patamon. Ella nos hace sufrir mucho con sus historias dramáticas, pero se lo pasa bomba.

-Pero es que yo siempre soy el malo –se quejaba Joe con lágrimas.

-Anda que a mí –señalaba Kohaku.

-Si hubieseis tenido una novia más formal, en vez de acercaros a la que no deberías –les regañaba suavemente Tsubasa Ozhora con todo el Nankatsu y los miembros de la selección japonesa- Tenéis que hacer como nosotros, que vamos directos a portería (Después de cinco horas, pero bueno…).

Lo siguiente que la autora vio fue una gran masa de gente conocida, desde los que le agradaba, hasta los que odiaba, como por ejemplo Kagura, Jun o Danzo, caminando a través de su enorme y largo pasillo.

-Siguiente pregunta –seguían los niños jugando al Trivial Disney-, ¿De qué murió Gastón?

-¿Y visteis _Skip Beat_? –seguían charlando las tres chicas- El Tsuruga-san está tan bueno, pero no tanto como Sesshomaru-sama. A ver si él y Kyoko terminan juntos.

-Sí. Por lo menos que tengan un final digno. No como en _Candy Candy_, que aún sigo enfadada de que hayan separado a Candy de Terry. Con lo que molaba –decía Sora frustrada.

-El único manga que terminó bien fue _Death Note_. Aunque el Light era un cabronazo, peor que Kabuto, tuvo su merecido y una trama buenísima.

-Póquer –volvía a decir Itachi y con la sonrisa de "Aunque seáis tres, yo seguiré siendo el mejor y el favorito de la autora"

-Puede que seas mejor y el favorito, pero al menos nosotros tenemos mujeres formales y con hijos –dijo Sasuke dándole donde más le dolía.

-¡Ahí hablaste, coño! –aplaudía Yamato.

-Por una vez, tenía que perder –murmuró Sesshomaru aliviado de no salir siempre perdedor ante él.

Aquella casa, la autora no sabía cómo, se había convertido en una casa de locos. Estaba claro, que por su culpa, hoy no podría seguir escribiendo.

-¡Ey chicos! –gritaba el más querido y legendario de todos los personajes conocido como Gokuh- ¡Aquí os traigo la cerveza y los puros!

La autora por fin reaccionó y poniéndose en jarras.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Alcohol y tabaco en mi casa nunca!

-Pero… Es que así no tiene gracia –le dijo Ikuto con su mano sobre el hombro de Amu.

-¡Estamos de aniversario! ¡De fiesta! –cantaba Killer Bee con unas maracas.

-¡Living la vida loca! –cantaba Fye con un brazo pesado sobre un fastidiado Kurogane.

-¡Fuera el tabaco y el alcohol de mi casa u os mato en mis historias!

-Si al final nos matas porque te encanta hacer sufrir a tus lectores –declararon todos medio enfadados, revelando uno de los secretos de la autora.

-Bueno… ejem… Eso es necesario para que la historia sea historia…

-Venga, cariño –le dijo Itachi apareciendo a sus espaldas y asomando una de sus sonrisas de ensueño-, ¿Por qué no haces hoy la vista gorda y nos divertimos?

-¡Claro! ¡Lo que tú digas! -sin poder resistirse a su encanto y a esa voz tan sensual.

-¡Esta autora con tal de hacerle caso a Itachi, es capaz de venderse al diablo! ¡Así vamos por culpa de ella! –corearon los seis personajes favoritos de la autora que habían estado en la sala junto a los seis niños que miraban curiosos lo sucedido.

Y de esta manera, aquella loca fiesta comenzó.

Qué os estaréis preguntando, que cómo terminó, eso es lo dejo a vuestra libre imaginación, porque no voy a ser siempre yo la que se coma el coco.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Todo lo que siento, lo digo en el primer párrafo.

¡DIEZ AÑOS HAN PASADO DESDE QUE ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡Aplausos! (Dónde solo se escucharán los míos XD)

Diez años han pasado desde que me hice una cuenta en esta página, donde muchas cosas han sucedido. Y bueno, como me encanta los aniversarios especiales y quería celebrarlo de alguna manera, pues decidí hacer una colección de oneshoots. Hoy, al ser el día que creaba mi cuenta, con este fic. El día 11 de este mes, publicaré el resto de oneshoots que tengo pensado. Día en que publiqué mi primera historia en esta página.

Pero hoy, quería publicar este crossover que contiene muchos personajes de animes y mención de series que me gustan, así como uno de mis libros favoritos de la actualidad. Me hubiera gustado poner los de mi autora favorita, y fuente de inspiración a la hora de crear títulos, pero los E.L. James, encajaban mejor en este fic lleno de locuras y le daban una trama más pícara.

Pues no digo nada más, simplemente agradeceros por seguirme ahí y dándome ánimos para continuar. Nos veremos dentro de cinco días con diecinueve fics de diecinueve parejas distintas.

.

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes o mención de series que se han usado a lo largo de la historia son y pertenecen a:

Itachi, Killer Bee, Karin, Danzo y Kabuto, _Naruto _de Masashi Kishimoto

Kaname y Yuuki, _Vampire Knight_ de Matsuri Hino

Shinichi, Conan y Ran, _Detective Conan _de Gosho Aoyama

Ash, _Pokémon_ de Satoshi Tajiri

Anastasia Steele y Grey (Christian), _Cincuenta sombras de Grey_ de E.L James

Mufasa y Scar, _El Rey León _deDisney

Natsumi y Akito, _Digimon _de Akiyoshi Hongo. Aunque los nombres son invención mía, que Yamato y Sora tienen una hija rubia y un hijo pelirrojo es verdadero.

Felipe, _La Bella durmiente_ de Disney

Takeru, Gabu (Gabumon), Piyo (Piyomon), Patamon, Gatomon, Joe y Jun, _Digimon_ de Akiyoshi Hongo.

Minako y Kuncite, _Sailor Moon_ de Naoko Takeuchi.

Yami Yugi, _Yugi Oh!_ de Kazuki Takahashi.

Kohaku y Kagura, _Inuyasha _de Rumiko Takahashi.

Tsubasa Ozhora, _Capitán Tsubasa_ de Yoichi Takahashi (¿No os parece que los Takahashis son apellidos muy comunes entre los japoneses como los Gómez o los Rodríguez? Es que tanto Takahashi…)

Gastón, _La Bella y la Bestia_ de Disney.

Tsuruga Ren y Kyoko, _Skip Beat _de Yoshiki Nakamura.

Terry y Candy, _Candy Candy_ de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Light, _Death Note_ de Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata.

Gokuh, _Dragon Ball_ de Akira Toriyama.

Ikuto y Amu, _Shugo Chara!_ de Peach Pit!

Fye y Kurogane, _Tsubasa Chronicles _de Clamp.

.

Los personajes fruto de mi invención a lo largo de la historia son y pertenecen a:

Inutenshi, hijo de Sesshomaru y Rin. _Inuyasha_

Rina, hija de Sesshomaru y Rin. _Inuyasha_

Itachi, hijo de Sasuke y Sakura. _Naruto_

Sumire, hija de Sasuke y Sakura. _Naruto_

* * *

ACABADO: Miércoles, 04 de diciembre de 2013

PUBLICADO: Viernes, 06 de diciembre de 2013

* * *

'Atori'


End file.
